


Breaking the Balance

by PetildaFan



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: As everyone knows, Timmy wished the entire planet would stop aging just so he can keep his fairies. What could possibly go wrong?(An alternate take on Season 10.)





	Breaking the Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I have been on a minor nostalgia trip with both Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom. During that nostalgia trip, I realized there have been subtle implications regarding the fact that these two shows exist in the same world.
> 
> So as a little “pilot” episode for what I have in mind, here’s a theme song retelling explaining what will happen in this fic.

Timmy's now an average kid

Who's come to understand

Sometimes granting wishes

Don't quite go according to plan

(Timmy: How so?)

Because no one aged for fifty years

Fairy World's left in tears

'Cuz the Balance has been cracked and out of whack

So Timmy has to fix things up

With his OddParents, Fairly OddParents

(Wanda: A whole new tale!)

(Cosmo: Which new threats at our trail!)

OddParents, Fairly OddParents

New friends, new fiends, new creatures, new features

(Timmy: My wish, my fault. I can prevent assaults.

Help me out. Wait a sec, who are you? What the heck?)

OddParents, Fairly OddParents

Sometimes there are grave consequences with Fairly OddParents!

(Vicky: Yeah right.)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about this concept? Leave your feedback in the reviews.


End file.
